5 años en el futuro
by Bere-San
Summary: Hipo, Astrid, los demas y sus dragones son atrapados por un tornado y son llevados 5 años en el futuro. ¿Será todo como se lo imaginan? ¿Cuanto pueden cambiar en 5 años?. Por favor darle la oportunidad. Toothcup/yaoi


**Hola, esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia con más de un capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Nota 1:  
>-Escrito así- es un dialogo o conversación.<br>_-Así- _una conversación a** **distancia. **_  
><em>_Así _**pensamientos**

* * *

><p>En Berk las cosas habían cambiado tan rápido. Un día pelean a muerte contra los dragones y al otro un furia nocturna, temido entre dragones y vikingos, vivía en la casa del jefe como amigo de su hijo. Y para finalizar ahora todos en la isla eran amigos de las criaturas que un día intentaron exterminar.<p>

Todo gracias al, aparentemente, inútil de Hipo. Que logro derribar a un furia nocturna, perdonarle la vida, liberarlo, conseguir su confianza, hacerse su amigo y juntos derrotar a un dragón gigante y demostrarles a todos los vikingos que todo lo que sabían de los dragones estaba mal.

Ahora Hipo y todos los adolescentes de la isla entrenan en la Academia de Dragones de Berk para poder logar una buena convivencia entre dragones y vikingos.

**-De acuerdo chicos, ¿quien quiere ir primero?- **Pregunto Hipo al resto de sus compañeros.  
><strong>-¿Que vamos a hacer?- <strong>Pregunto Brutacio, que obviamente no puso atención.  
><strong>-Agh, vamos a mostrar nuestras capacidades para volar con los dragones.- <strong>Explica con infinita paciencia Hipo por tercera o cuarta vez en el día.

Primero fueron Patan y Dientenpua, que terminaron con Patan en el agua. Después los gemelos con Gas y Eructo, y bueno son ellos. El siguiente fue Patapez y Gordontua que terminaron en tiempo récord y sin ningún accidente. Posteriormente fue Astid y Tormenta que lo hicieron bastante bien.

-**Listo, solo faltas tu Hipo**.-Dijo Astrid al regresar al punto de salida.

**-Bien, vamos amigo-**E iniciaron su demostración que como siempre terminarían ganando.

Pero como por arte de magia inicio un tornado que rápidamente atrapo a ambos amigos.

**-HIPO!- **Grito Astrid al ver que el tornado se llevaba a sus amigos**,- Vamos rápido!-**

Velozmente todos fueron a intentar ayudar pero igualmente el resto de los jinetes y dragones fueron atrapados por el tornado.

* * *

><p>POV HIPO<p>

_Agh ¿donde estoy? ¿Por que me duele tanto la cabeza? _Rápidamente miro hacia ambos lados buscando a la persona a la que mas amo en todo Berk, Chimuelo.

Lo observo y veo que no hay ninguna herida

**-*Suspiro* Estas bien. ¿Tu sabes donde estamos?- **El solo niega.

_**-Woo Hoo- **_Escuche un grito a la distancia.

**-Vamos amigo- **_Amigo, agh que amarga palabra._**-Tal vez encontremos ayuda.-**

Avanzamos escondidos entre los arboles para evitar ser vistos, es raro siento que ya he estado aquí.

_**-Ese es mi hijo.- **_Ese grito, esa voz estoy seguro que se de quien es, es de mi padre.

Seguimos caminado hasta que noto la sombra de un furia nocturna, me detengo en seco. _¿Otro furia nocturna? Si quedan más lo sabía._

Observo detenidamente el lugar. Había edificios bastante distintos, establos, pozos de agua y de pescado, unos soportes con cubetas de agua.

Entonces algo hace que se me pare el corazón, mi padre parado en una especie de escenario de madera, besando a una mujer. Miro hacia donde ellos están mirando y veo a un furia nocturna, sin una mitad de su cola, con una prótesis roja con una calavera blanca, ese sin duda es Chimuelo y el de allá sin duda es mi papá, pero quien es quien esta sobre Chimuelo.

El otro Chimuelo aterriza y su jinete se baja, de inmediato llegan mi padre y esa mujer.

_**-Bien hecho hijo.- **_¿Hijo? Entonces ese debo ser yo.

Escucho un ruido detrás de mi y para mi alivio son los demás.

**-Hipo! Al fin te encontramos.- **Me dice Astrid, yo les hago una seña para que hagan silencio y les muestro lo que yo estuve viendo.

_**-Felicidades hijo.- **_Dice esa mujer. ¿Quien diablos es ella?

_**-Gracias mamá- **__¿Mamá? ¿Mi mamá esta viva? ¿La encuentro? ¿Ella regresa? _Muchas preguntas me bombardeaban al mismo tiempo.

-_**Y a ti también Toothless- **_Oficial, si ese dragón es Toothles, él mi papá y, al parecer, ella mi mamá, ese debo ser yo.

Se/me quita/o la mascara y rápidamente Toothless... ¿me da un beso en los labios?

**-¿Hipo? ¿Que significa eso?- **Claro Astrid.

**-No lo se.- **Pero claro que lo se, significa que Chimuelo será ¿mi novio?

_**-Basta Tooth.-**_

_**-Jajaja parece que no pueden estarse un momento quietos ¿verdad?- **_Pregunta mi mamá_. ¿Estarse quietos? ¿que significa eso?_

_**-Tooth, ¿que ocurre?- **_Ohoh Toothles volteo hacia aquí.

**-Hipo, ¿que hacemos?- **Me pregunta en un susurro Patapez.

**-Solo quédense quietos y no hagan ningún ruido- **Les doy instrucción.

Y como siempre los gemelos no hacen lo que les indico y Toothless viene hacia aquí pero Chimuelo se pone al frente y detiene la carrera del mayor e inician a pelear. Por el impacto, ambos caen. Chimuelo rasguña a Toothless cerca de el pecho que tenía algunas marcas pequeñas de mordeduras. El mayor logra esquivar el golpe y le lanza una mordida que no logra lastimar al mas joven. Ahora todos están volteando hacia acá, mientras ambos Chimuelo se pelean siento como una mano me jala de la camisa. Justo cuando debería venir el grito de alguien, no se escucha nada. Los dragones han dejado de pelear gracias a que Chimuelo que cuando me tomaron de la camisa vino a cuidarme. Stoick me tiene agarrado de la camisa con la boca abierta, lentamente me deja en el suelo y Chimuelo se me acerca listo para pelear de ser necesario. Mi madre se tapa la boca con ambas manos. Mi otro yo el otro Chimuelo solo me miran con los ojos abiertos.

Detrás de mi salen los demás y se detienen a mi lado junto con sus dragones atrás de ellos.

**-Hola-**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer hasta aquí, en especial gracias a Fanny Alejo mi fuente de inspiración para el fic.<strong>

**Si te gusto o no un comentario para hacérmelo saber. Si tienes algún comentario que me ayude a mejorar, bienvenido. Si te gusto y quieres seguirlo agrégalo a favorito.**

**Bye**


End file.
